


goddamnit gakushuu

by orphan_account



Category: Assassination Classroom
Genre: Gen, Not Beta Read, Very OOC, i was eating biscuits when i wrote this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-25
Updated: 2021-01-25
Packaged: 2021-03-17 20:42:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,376
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28980564
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: gakushuu gets a little in over his head investigating the principals dirty little secret and gets turned into a baby.i was cleaning out my notes app and found this that i wrote in 2019 lol, pls enjoy
Relationships: Asano Gakuhou & Asano Gakushuu
Kudos: 48





	goddamnit gakushuu

perhaps the measures he took were a little drastic, a little invasive. perhaps it was to be expected that the strange yellow thing would do something to him. in all honesty, gakushuu should have seen it coming and dodged.

but gakushuu was just so sick of it. sick of the lies and the hiding, the way his usually distant father had been even colder since the start of the year. he hated it. he wanted to know what was going on. he wanted father to let him in on whatever was making him so reluctant to speak with gakushuu. sure he could say “i need dirt on you so i can bring you down” like a little baby, but he just wanted to know why he was getting less attention. his relationship with father was rocky enough and he didn't need anything else in the way to ruin it even more.

and so that was why gakushuu found himself traipsing up the mountain to the 3-e campus at 6pm on a friday. any extracurricular activity would have well been finished by now, so he would either bump into those teachers he saw at assembly and interrogate them or sneak around looking at files in the staffroom (if that building even had a staffroom).  
just like any responsible teenager, he made sure to let someone know where he was going. he had told ren to text him at exactly 8pm to see if he was safe. if he was safe, gakushuu would send a selfie of himself. if not, he would either send the keyphrase “of course i am, why wouldn’t i be?” or not answer at all, depending on the situation.

gakushuu doesn't quite remember the specifics. he remembers coming up to the top of the mountain and reaching the building, just as small as he remembered it to be. he remembers wandering throughout the rooms, and happening upon a classroom. some of the chairs were untucked, and there was paper strewn across the teachers desk so it must have been the classroom 3-e learnt in. he remembers a sudden presence behind him in the dark room, and his blood going cold with the belief that there was a demon behind him and that he would get possessed. and lastly, he remembers scorching hot wetness streaming through his hair, down his face and clothes.

•|•|•|•|•|•|•|•|•|•|•|•|•|•|•|•

it was approximately 8:30 pm when sakakibara, the tall one from gakushuu’s friend group, sent a text to gakuhou. weirdly formal, as always. gakuhou had been in his office, laptop open and documents in front of him, pen in one hand and a chocolate digestive biscuit dipped in tea in the other when his phone had pinged. at first he thought to ignore it, dismissing it as another advert for _2 days of unlimited data for only ¥200 get it now before offer ends_ (he already _had_ unlimited data damnit) from his phone company. it was only after he had finished his biscuit that he decided to check his notifications.

“mr asano, gakushuu texted me a while ago telling me he was going to the e class building and told me to text him at 8 to make sure he was safe. he hasn’t answered my text and its 8:30 now so i was wondering if you could try calling him.”

_what the fuck?_

“thank you for telling me. i’ll try to contact him and if he doesn’t answer, i’ll check on him myself.”

_goddamn it gakushuu. i was enjoying those biscuits._

sighing, he downed the rest of his tea and rang gakushuu’s phone. the tea was kind of lukewarm, and not as pleasant as it had been 10 minutes ago. the biscuits, however, were as filling as always. he could honestly eat an entire packet of them for dinner and not feel hungry in the slightest.

gakushuu wasn’t answering his phone.

guess he had to go to the old school building.

he wandered through the halls until he got to that particular corridor, entering the lift. oh wait, you thought he was going to trek up the mountain? why would he do that? the staff use the lift. the kids use the stairs on the mountain because exercise before lessons helps the knowledge stick. all those endorphins make you pay more attention to your lessons, which is definitely something the ~~dumber~~ less gifted students needed to do. (not like any good would come from it; there’s no way out of the end class.)

a/n gakuhou had to take the lift because there is no way in hell i would ever be capable of describing such a perfectly composed man huffing and puffing his way up a damn mountain. i'm not worthy.

stepping out of the lift and into the staffroom of the cram school building, gakuhou immediately felt something was wrong. the sound of an infant wailing assaulted his ears, and his first instict was to get the fuck out of there. he was in a old building with bad lighting, on his own, and there was a baby crying in the next room? what sort of idiot would stick around?  
but then again, gakushuu was in here. he had to look around to make sure he was okay. and there was something particularly unsettling about the voice of the baby... but he couldn't quite put his finger on it.

heart pounding in his ears, he walked briskly out of the staffroom and towards the sound of the child.  
“koro-sensei? are you there?”  
a series of high pitched mutterings reassured him that the yellow creature was still in the building, erasing any thoughts of demons and possession from his mind.

gakuhou walked into the classroom, seeing the back of the creature freeze.  
“koro-sensei. care to explain where my son is? or why i can hear a child cryi-“

familiar red hair came into view.

“i can explain. i mean it i can.”  
the octopus was met with a deadpan expression. “it was an accident, sir, i seriously didn't mean to, he was just wandering around here and i thought there was an intruder so i acted without thinking-“

“since when were you capable of this?” gakuhou couldnt move. he was in shock. was that gakushuu? is that really gakushuu? is that his baby lying on the floor crying? what the fuck. what the FUCK.

“i don't even know the full extent of my own powers but please don't be mad-“

“stop your whining, pathetic creature. can you undo this?”

“i can reverse this (probably) just give me some time to do a little research and i can fix it, in fact i should get started on that research right away so bye-!!”

“koro sensei what in the world do you think you’re doing?! you cant just leave-“

and the flailing mass of piss yellow slime was gone with a blast of wind.  
 _what the hell is going on?_  
the conversation was so abrupt and strange that gakuhou couldn't even believe it was real. it would have felt exactly like a dream if not for the uncanny lucidity in his mind and the goosebumps on his skin from the cold and the way his blazer swayed at his waist at the wind from the open window and the crying that was still going on god _damnit gakushuu-_

gakuhou walked over to the child cautiously, on guard, as if a demon were going to jump out at him any second. alas there was no demon. it was just gakushuu. unmistakably gakushuu. it had those very same fluffy cheeks, and the baby was gripping its own feet as it cried just like gakushuu used to. its voice, too, was distinct and clear, softening gakuhous eyes as he bent down to pick up the crying infant.

“shuu?” a teary babble was all he got in response, the sobbing slowing as he rocked the small creature in his arms.

for fucks sake. thats definitely gakushuu. those are his eyes.

well, first things first, he should probably take him home. but how is he supposed to do that without a baby car seat?

_i just want my damn biscuits._


End file.
